Horas Extra
by Aeren76
Summary: El día de su cumpleaños, James Potter llega con retraso a su puesto de trabajo, consiguiendo así que su jefe, Draco Malfoy decida tomar ciertas medidas correctoras. ¿Cómo asumirá James estas horas extra?


Hola! Bueno hoy os dejo un fic que lleva escrito desde este verano, cuando fue publicado en el LJournal de Intruders, (abajo podréis encontrar el link), es un cros-gen, ya sabeis que aparte del drarry, son mis favoritos, en esta ocasión es un PWP, ya sabeis lo que eso implica, grandes cantidades de sexo no necesariamente acompañadas con una trama, aunque he intentado que las situaciones estén bien explicadas. Así que...espero de todo corazón que os atrevais con la pareja, porque son muy buenos juntos y que si os gusta, me digais qué os ha parecido.**  
**

**Adjunto una aclaración: **Suelo colgar mis fics una vez están completos en version pdf en scribd, con la portada y demás por si a alguien le apetece conservarlos, todos están registrados en safecreative, porque pese a que son fics, me pertenecen. Si alguien desea descargarlos es libre para hacerlo, para eso están, sólo os pido que no editeis el texto ni el formato, ya he encontrado un par de ellos en blogs y lo creo una falta de respeto, principalmente porque en scribd se suministra el código para incluirlo cómodamente en los posts de los blogs sin necesidad de hacer esto. Gracias por el interés, para mi es genial, en serio, pero preguntad antes. Por cierto, en AO3 los teneis en diversos formatos para ebook. (pdf, mobi,epub, etc...)**  
**

Ahora si, a leer!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y su mundo pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y Warner Brothers. No se infligen los derechos de copyright de forma intencionada.

**Título:** _Horas Extra_

**Pairing:** James Sirius Potter & Draco Malfoy

**Rating:** NC-17.

**Palabras:** ~6355~

**Resumen:** El día de su cumpleaños, James Potter llega con retraso a su puesto de trabajo, consiguiendo así que su jefe, Draco Malfoy decida tomar ciertas medidas correctoras. ¿Cómo asumirá James estas horas extra?

**Notas y Advertencias:** Este fic trata de la relación entre dos hombres, si no te sientes cómodo con este tema, por favor, no leas. PWP. Uso de juguetes sexuales y lenguaje explícito.

**Beta:** HermioneDrake y RoHoshi

**Publicación: **Este fic fue publicado en el LiveJournal de IntrudersSlazine: http (:) / / segunda - dosis . livejournal . com ( / ) 83107 . html

**Dedicado** a mi Lucy, que adora a los pelirrojos tanto como yo.

* * *

_Horas extra_

Era veintiuno de marzo y aquella fecha, como desde hacía ya varios años, era sinónimo de más trabajo en el Ministerio de Magia inglés. Esa parecía ser la causa de la aglomeración de brujas y magos que afluía al atrio, pese a lo temprano de la hora. Las puertas de cristal de la cafetería, situadas junto a la zona de chimeneas que conectaban con la red flú internacional, no impedían que el jolgorio que reinaba dentro se filtrara hacia la zona donde los que se disponían a realizar viajes al continente esperaban.

En sus cuarenta y cinco años de vida, Draco había acabado por aceptar que muchas de las ideas que de jovencito le parecían inamovibles, eran meras tonterías; y una de ellas eran sus prejuicios contra los pelirrojos. El cabello revuelto, abundante, quizás un poco más largo de lo necesario, parecía pedir a gritos que los dedos del Slytherin se enredasen en los mechones y que simplemente disfrutase de la textura sedosa. El gorro de lana gris oscuro, que hasta hacía unos instantes había cubierto aquella gloriosa melena, sobresalía ahora de la parte superior del bolso que su dueño llevaba cruzado sobre el pecho. Se preguntó, y no por primera vez, por qué un mago tan capaz no reducía aquel pequeño desastre y dejaba de ir a todas partes con lo que parecía ser la mayoría de sus pertenencias a cuestas.

Con la taza de humeante café entre los dedos, el joven sorteó con agilidad a la gente que se arremolinaba en la barra, pidiendo sus bebidas. Alto, aunque quizás no tanto como sus tíos maternos; delgado pero bien formado, hombros anchos, caderas estrechas, piernas interminables, enfundadas en unos vaqueros _muggles_ de moda, pero que pocos llevaban con aquel garbo. Nunca antes una camisa de vulgar _plaid_, por Merlín, un _plaid_ rojo y azul, le había parecido tan atractiva como la que cubría aquel escultural torso. Le observó detenerse a la altura de un par de mesas a la salida del local y charlar animadamente, gesticulando tanto o más que su padre, del que, al parecer, había heredado más de lo que se percibía a simple vista. Como las gafas: las suyas no eran aquel horror de montura redonda, sino un diseño elegante y ligero que parecía realzar la belleza de su mirada aterciopelada. Sus ojos, de un profundo tono avellana, eran cálidos, rasgados y tan dulces que dolía mirarle.

Draco tragó con fuerza y le echó un último vistazo desde su posición, de pie, en mitad de la zona dedicada a atender a los diplomáticos. Estaba ocupado despidiendo a uno de los comités extranjeros que esa semana había hecho acto de presencia en la ciudad, con motivo de la reelección del Ministro de Magia. Habían sido unas jornadas de actividad frenética pero, a fin de cuentas, todo había ido como la seda. Mientras estrechaba manos y ofrecía respetuosos saludos y presentes de última hora, no dejó de notar la presencia de aquel hombre espigado, a tan sólo unos pasos de donde se encontraba. Tras cerrar la red flú, respiró al fin con calma.

Había algo soñador, casi huidizo, en la expresión del chico, que murmuraba por lo bajo con sus compañeros mientras el director del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional y Protocolo se envaraba para escrutarles con silenciosa altivez. Sus gélidos ojos se detuvieron un instante en todos y cada uno de los miembros, hasta demorarse en el más joven de los integrantes de su equipo: uno de los dos becarios que la Universidad Mágica de Cambridge les había asignado a principios del semestre. Que un Potter perteneciese al equivalente del Trinity College en la sociedad mágica era tan hilarante como que él mismo fuese miembro de un club de fútbol muggle. Tenía que reconocer que, en realidad, el chico era tan inteligente en sus juicios y razonamientos que Draco se había sentido apabullado. Desde luego, aquel no parecía el hijo del antiguo héroe. Y no era que Draco mantuviese la animadversión juvenil que una vez sintió por el Gryffindor; a su parecer, y a pesar del lugar que su antiguo compañero de estudios ocupaba actualmente, Harry Potter no era una persona excesivamente brillante. No al nivel de su primogénito, desde luego.

—Potter —exclamó, las manos a la espalda y el gesto inexpresivo—, llega tarde. Espero que tenga una buena excusa.

—La tengo, señor Malfoy —asintió, y sus mejillas se encendieron con un delicado rubor que hizo que su aspecto fuese aún más adorable. Con su visión periférica pudo descubrir cómo Patrice, la secretaria ejecutiva, le miraba embobada. Que la bruja fuese lo bastante mayor como para ser su madre no era impedimento para semejante adoración, sino un motivo de continuas bromas en la oficina que su equipo más directo compartía.

—¿Y bien? —indagó, sarcástico—, ¿no cree que sus compañeros y jefe merecen una buena explicación? —Los ojos grises refulgieron mientras todos, de forma imperceptible, se apartaban un par de pasos.

—Es… privado, señor... —respondió con terquedad. Los gruesos labios apretados en una fina línea y el tierno avellana de su mirada transformado en pedernal.

—¿Privado? —repitió. Bajó la voz, aún más frío e inconmovible que antes—. Usted no tiene asuntos privados que puedan o deban interferir en su trabajo, señor Potter... ¿Acaso se considera especial, y deberíamos considerar la idea de ofrecerle un trato... _preferente_?

—¡No señor, claro que no! —negó con vehemencia—. Sólo es que... hoy recibí algo y —tartamudeó, las mejillas encarnadas, las manos fruncidas en torno a la cinta de su bandolera—, lo siento... intenté llegar... entonces mis padres decidieron darme una sorpresa y... creo que es mejor no comentarlo... si a usted le parece bien, prefiero no hacerlo en público...

—Potter... —escupió. El eco de sus suelas de cuero resonó en el amplio espacio del atrio. El suelo de pulido mármol reflejaba a los presentes como si fuera un espejo—. Exijo una justificación convincente. En mi despacho, dentro de... —Hizo una pausa y estudió su refinado reloj de plata—, quince minutos. Por cierto, espero que el proyecto de la semana que viene para la recepción del Ministro con el delegado de la India esté debidamente cumplimentado sobre mi mesa antes de que yo llegue. —Arqueó una ceja, viéndole asentir, mientras retorcía el tejido entre sus largos dedos—. Patrice, Gawain, ya sabéis que la lista para el evento de primavera está aún por revisar. Confirmad los proveedores y colaboradores, así como el nombre de los aurores que cubrirán la velada. Adelante, no seáis tímidos y poneos a hacer algo útil, ¡ya! ¿necesito recordaros qué día es hoy?

Les sonrió tras su perorata, esperando las diferentes reacciones que, después de tanto tiempo de trabajo en común, podía predecir como si fuesen suyas. Patrice enrojeció y apartó la mirada, dubitativa. Gawain, tan tranquilo como de costumbre, arrastró a la bruja camino del ascensor. Algún que otro curioso que había observado la reprimenda de Malfoy a sus empleados directos aprovechó para escabullirse en ese preciso instante. James Potter le contempló unos momentos más, con las piernas entreabiertas, las manos caídas a los lados de sus caderas y la cabeza inclinada, como si le estuviera estudiando. El grueso labio inferior atrapado entre sus blancos dientes. Pudo vislumbrar la punta rosada de su lengua.

—Tiene exactamente doce minutos, señor Potter —aclaró, con más suavidad de la que hubiese deseado, avanzando ya hacía el ascensor. El cadencioso balanceo de aquellas escuetas caderas, enfundadas en los vaqueros desteñidos, le acompañó mientras dejaba atrás el atrio, camino del quinto piso.

* * *

Un suave toque en la puerta del despacho y la voz aterciopelada del director del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional le daba permiso para acceder a su santuario privado. Era un espacio de tamaño mediano, amueblado con elegancia pero sin perder la funcionalidad. La amplia mesa de escritorio dominaba el ambiente a su derecha; tras ella había una extensa librería y una puerta cerrada que, por lo que sabía James, comunicaba con un aseo de uso exclusivo para quien ostentaba el cargo.

A su izquierda, y circundando una mesa de café acabada en cristal y madera, había un cómodo sofá de dos plazas y una butaca, ambos tapizados en brocado de seda color chocolate. La chimenea estaba desconectada y la única iluminación provenía de las falsas ventanas, hechizadas para mostrar el clima real del exterior. El aroma del té recién hecho inundó sus fosas nasales mientras se acercaba hasta su jefe que, en aquel instante, se estaba deshaciendo de la túnica formal para quedarse en mangas de camisa. Un sinuoso dedo aflojó el nudo de la sobria corbata azul marino y lunares blancos. La lana del pantalón a medida mostraba la envidiable figura del mago, que enarcando una perfecta ceja dorada volvía a mirar su reloj.

—De nuevo insiste usted en contradecir mis órdenes directas. —Fue el sucinto saludo. Un giro de muñeca y la tetera y tazas acabaron sobre la mesita, fuera de su alcance.

James carraspeó con dificultad, con la garganta seca y el sudor depositándose en su nuca. Se deshizo del bolso, que abandonó en el suelo, a sus pies, y agachándose extrajo el dossier solicitado. Extendió los pergaminos con un golpe de varita, haciendo que se ordenasen de forma alfabética, y se frotó la nariz, pensativo, aunque en aquel momento no llevara sus gafas. Los pasos lentos retumbaron en el silencio de la estancia, mientras notaba cómo el calor del cuerpo de Malfoy le inundaba. Lentos efluvios, saturados por el tenue aroma amaderado de su colonia. Tan cerca que casi podía apreciar el roce, pero sin que éste acabara de producirse. Una leve vaharada bañó su nuca, ardiente y húmeda. Se mordió el labio, frunciendo los párpados en un intento de calmar el incesante latido de su corazón.

—¿No tiene nada que explicarme, señor Potter? —insistió el rubio, a su espalda. Cada sílaba resbalaba como fuego por el dorso de su cuello.

—Siento el retraso... señor... pero puedo asegurarle... —Se detuvo un segundo, estremeciéndose al notar cómo un dedo tentativo se enroscaba en un mechón de su nuca—, puedo asegurarle que fue... necesario —aclaró con evidente nerviosismo.

—Ah, pero eso no es bastante, demasiado vago para mi gusto. —Chasqueó la lengua mientras se inclinaba sobre el hombro cubierto por la franela desgastada por los lavados. La tentadora fragancia del joven le asaltó, incitante—. ¿No lo cree así, señor Potter?

—Ya le he dicho que... —jadeó. Cada palabra le estaba costando un esfuerzo sobrehumano. Las manos le temblaban—, recibí un regalo... inesperado... y... que...

—Y yo... —puntualizó, esta vez los labios rozaron el lóbulo del chico, sólo un instante, lo bastante para inspirar su esencia a jabón y a menta—, le advertí que su proceder estaba siendo desconsiderado... para con sus compañeros y su jefe directo. —Los dedos delinearon el tatuaje que descansaba tras la pequeña oreja, deslizándose hasta la base del cuello, siguiendo el camino marcado por los gruesos tendones, que bailaron bajo sus dedos—. ¿Cuál cree usted que debería ser su sanción, señor Potter?

—No... —dudó—, no lo sé. —Una gota de sudor rodó desde su sien hasta el pómulo—. Señor...

—¿De verdad? —Casi se lamentó en voz alta por el placer que le golpeó interiormente al lavar con la punta de la lengua aquella esquiva perla salada, que brillaba sobre la satinada piel—. ¿No lo sabe... señor Potter? Pensé que alguien con su currículum tendría más... inventiva…. ¿Qué opinaría de unas _horas extra_? Sería lo justo...

—Señor... el informe sobre el comité de India... —empezó, el tono tembloroso de su voz dejaba a las claras que su compostura se estaba resquebrajando. Contuvo el aliento al ver cómo una mano pálida se enredaba en el ojal del primer botón de sus jeans. Lo abrió con habilidad, y bajando aún más, acunó el bulto que se marcaba ya en su entrepierna.

—Ah... veo que sí está dispuesto para esos quehaceres de restitución... —El calor y el peso de la polla bajo su palma era satisfactoriamente ardiente. Apretó más, mientras sus dientes se cerraban justo sobre el punto tatuado. La espiral se enroscó bajo su lengua, Merlín, adoraba los dibujos mágicos. Mientras succionaba, ajeno al quejido apagado que escapaba de esa boca de labios llenos, insistió: —¿No es así, señor Potter?

Asintió en silencio, dejando caer la cabeza sobre el hombro de Draco, que le sujetaba contra la mesa. El borde romo del mueble se le clavaba en los muslos, ahora abiertos, dándole acceso a los genitales.

—No le he oído —exigió, depositando una serie de delicados besos sobre la enrojecida piel del cuello. Una nueva caricia sobre la entrepierna, esta vez ruda, acabó por hacer que la verga de James se endureciese con total contundencia. Las manos que seguían sosteniendo un par de pergaminos temblaron con violencia—. ¿No es así... señor Potter?

—Sí, señor... —La lengua de Draco delineaba las curvas y recovecos de su pabellón auditivo, lenta y metódicamente. Frío y calor, la piel se erizaba en deliciosos escalofríos que estaban consiguiendo desquiciarle. Arrugó el papel antes de dejarlo caer de nuevo en la pulida superficie de caoba.

—Las manos sobre la mesa... ahora —dictó, entre pequeños mordiscos y lametones, penetrando con su carne la delicada oreja, rítmicamente, al compás de las leves embestidas de su pelvis contra las nalgas redondas, que le correspondieron con agrado. Verle obedecer era subyugador. Los dedos abiertos, buscando el máximo apoyo, mientras los suyos trabajaron rápido, abriéndole la bragueta. Rió con suavidad al descubrir la ropa interior, de un blanco inmaculado. Un giro de su muñeca y la varita descansó en su palma abierta; con un ligero golpecito, los pantalones bajaron hasta donde permitió la abertura de las piernas. El hermoso vello cobrizo que cubría los muslos refulgía. Pasó las manos con codicia por la aterciopelada extensión hasta aferrar las nalgas, todavía ocultas por la tela—. Quiero ese informe, señor Potter. Comience su exposición.

La voz de James sonó estridente, mientras el hombre a su espalda seguía desnudándole con extrema lentitud. Uno a uno, los botones de la camisa fueron abiertos. cada pequeña porción disponible de su cuello, mejillas y nuca fue devorada mientras él seguía esforzándose por hablar con normalidad. Para cuando su pecho quedó libre, estaba tan ansioso por un beso, un simple roce en los labios, que consideró la posibilidad de suplicar. Los dedos de Draco circundaron su pezones que, obedientes, se irguieron bajo el experto toque del mago rubio. El calor de la seda de la camisa contra su espalda no le impidió apreciar cómo los músculos tonificados del Slytherin se endurecían a cada minuto transcurrido, con cada nuevo roce, con cada quedo gemido. Tragó, deteniendo sus palabras; tenía la boca demasiado seca por el deseo como para articular nada coherente.

—Merlín —sollozó, al sentir el leve cachete que sabía recibiría por su acción. Los latidos en su pene se tornaron salvajes al notar el baño de la magia sobre lo que aún conservaba de ropa. Las palmas le sudaban mientras Draco tiraba de sus caderas, exponiéndole. Estaba desnudo ante éste y, por lo que sabía, el Slytherin aún mantenía cada prenda, incluida la corbata. Pero eso, lejos de molestarle, le llenó de una encantadora y decadente sensualidad. Ronroneó por lo bajo, ondulándose bajo el roce de esas uñas que bajaban desde su nuca, siguiendo la depresión de la columna hasta detenerse a la altura de la zona lumbar. Corcoveó hambriento, excitado por la lentitud de la caricia y, al mismo tiempo, ansioso porque fuese más rápido.

James le superaba en estatura por varios centímetros y también era más robusto que él, a pesar de su juventud. Tenerle entregado, dispuesto, era literalmente un deleite. Abarcó sin dificultad los glúteos pálidos y observó el objeto que brillaba entre ellos. Redondo, realizado en acero pulido, volviendo aún más hermosa la perfección de aquel trasero, ya de por sí espectacular. La boca se le anegó de saliva mientras besaba y lamía la espalda convulsa, con las manos a la altura de las caderas, evitando así que el joven le tocase.

—De modo que ha recibido un regalo... —susurró; su pelvis empujó el plug un instante, provocando un primoroso temblor en respuesta.

—Umm, sí... —jadeó. Tenía el cabello empapado y los labios apretados, mientras sentía cómo aquel desesperante objeto tocaba su próstata sin dificultad. Se lamentó por el ramalazo de placer que cosquilleó en sus testículos, oprimiéndolos.

—¿Y qué opina, señor Potter...? —La lengua recorrió la base de la columna, saboreando el acre sudor que se arremolinaba allí, justo donde las nalgas se separaban gracias al juguete—. ¿Qué ha sentido...?

—Me... —Gritó al notar el leve mordisco sobre el hombro y el pellizco en uno de sus pezones—. Me... gusta...

—¿Sólo eso...? —Chasqueó la lengua, azotando de nuevo la tez ya sonrosada. La marca era de un rojo vivo en comparación con la piel lechosa. Sonrió al ver como la nalga se contraía con su toque—. Porque yo puedo decir algo mucho más elocuente... Como que nunca he visto un culo más perfecto, _señor Potter_... —musitó en su oído, lamiendo una nueva gota de sudor que se deslizaba por el cuello tenso—. Sólo de verte dilatado y preparado puedo anticipar lo mucho que voy a disfrutar follándote... dime qué has sentido al usarlo... _James... _¿Tuviste cuidado...?

—Sí —confesó por lo bajo; el rubor hacía que el rostro se le encendiera—. Me siento... estoy... lleno... y... —tartamudeó, ruborizándose. Una mano le acunó con suavidad los testículos mientras el hechizo de restricción chispeaba, activándose. Se enroscó, conformando un grueso anillo plateado en torno a los genitales, apretándole al límite del dolor—. Oh, por Morgana, _Draco... _estoy caliente, estoy _muy_ caliente...

—Shhhh —le susurró. Con un pulgar recogió el abundante líquido que rezumaba de la erección del joven. Lubricó el pene mientras se apretaba contra él, dominándole sin esfuerzo. El esbelto cuerpo ardía, traspasando la fina capa de ropa—. ¿Nunca te han dicho que es irrespetuoso usar el nombre de pila de tus superiores..._ James_? Ahora dime... ¿Te gustó el regalo?

—Lo... siento... —gimió al notar cómo Draco deslizaba el plug adentro y afuera, dilatando aún más su interior, ya bastante estimulado. No lloriquear era una empresa casi inalcanzable, y sus caderas giraron al ritmo marcado por la mano del rubio—. ¡Sí... sí, sí, maldita sea, me encanta...! Oh, Merlín... —se lamentó, revolviéndose—, no te pares... dame _más..._

—Gírate... —ordenó; la necesidad de tenerle frente a frente era algo imposible de soslayar.

El primer contacto fue casi salvaje. Aún sosteniéndose con las palmas sobre la mesa, James abrió la boca, ávido por recibir la lengua de su jefe, por saborear su saliva, por beberse hasta el último de los roncos lamentos que escapaban en rápidas vaharadas de su garganta. Los labios tiernos de Draco eran a la vez gentiles y demandantes, dominaban y ofrecían con un exquisito equilibrio que le aturdía. Dejó caer la cabeza, con los párpados cerrados, permitiendo que le explorase con una vehemencia casi violenta por su intensidad. Los dientes del Slytherin crearon una ristra de minúsculas señales a lo largo del pecho, mientras las manos, delgadas pero fuertes, le sostenían las nalgas, forzándole a abrir más las piernas. Entre libidinosas caricias le obligó a tumbarse sobre la mesa. Los olvidados pergaminos quedaron aplastados bajo su cuerpo sudoroso.

Una palma se escurrió con gentileza por su pecho, espolvoreado de un fino vello rojizo. No era la primera vez que Draco se decía que, después disfrutar de aquella maravilla, jamás volvería a pensar lo mismo de los pelirrojos. Los dedos bajaron hasta sostener los genitales congestionados, teñidos de un vivo tono encendido, rezumando espesos filamentos transparentes, que se depositaban en el pubis, cubierto por una liviana capa de rizos color caoba recortados a la perfección. Le ayudó a posar los pies desnudos en el borde de la mesa, con las rodillas dobladas y completamente expuesto. _Para él_. El acero que separaba sus nalgas brillaba como una joya, que reposaba en un lecho de cremoso raso. Observó con reverencia al mago que tenía ante sí. Quiso rugir. James Sirius Potter abierto, deseoso, era la visión más voluptuosa de la que jamás había gozado en toda su vida adulta.

—Merlín, James, _mírate_ —admiró por lo bajo. Con el índice acarició el falo enhiesto hasta acabar dibujando el contorno de los testículos que, como dorados globos gemelos, rogaban por ser saboreados con extrema dedicación. El anillo mágico enmarcándolos, conteniendo el orgasmo que, sabía, galopaba desbocado por las venas del muchacho—. Esta polla merece ser chupada hasta que te corras... debería ordenar que pintaran un cuadro para poder regocijarme en esto cada vez que lo desee. Tal y como estás ahora... eres jodidamente precioso...

—Por favor... —suplicó James, sintiendo el aliento de Draco en su pecho, el lento lametón en uno de sus pezones—, tócame... me estás matando.

—Es tu cumpleaños, James... Y quiero concederte un deseo —comentó en tono casual, como si en lugar de estar devorándole, alzándole y abriéndole las nalgas con las manos para después frotarlas contra su pene, estuviesen en plena recepción del Ministerio. Con divertida lascivia, fue consciente de cómo el joven arqueaba los dedos de los pies cuando le invadió el ombligo, lentamente—. Pide lo que más ansíes.

—Desnúdate... —urgió. Sus dedos se enredaron en el fino cabello platino, que resbalaba cosquilleando en su bajo vientre—, desnúdate y fóllame. Quiero verte, Draco. Quiero ver cómo tu polla se pone dura por mí. Quiero observar tu cara mientras me llenas. Hasta que te note entero, tan profundamente como puedas. Quiero sentir tus huevos contra mi culo. Házmelo fuerte y duro, córrete dentro de mí, Draco. Quiero recordarte durante toda la noche, y mañana... quiero saber que _soy tuyo_.

Los ojos grises destellaron como el azogue cuando el mago se puso de pie. La oscura varita de espino vibró entre sus dedos, un solo hechizo y el mago estaba desnudo frente a James, que jadeó hambriento. Se apoyó sobre los codos, esperando. Y Draco no se hizo de rogar. Un instante después atacó aquellos labios jugosos, lamiéndolos con desesperado deleite. Masajeó los sedosos pectorales, arañó y mordió, amasando los músculos voluminosos de los bíceps y los antebrazos.

—No sabes lo que haces... —murmuró—, provocándome así. —Inclinándose, chupó uno de los pezones erectos y descendió de nuevo hasta lamer el reguero amargo depositado sobre el estómago del joven. Sin perder el contacto con aquellos inmensos ojos color avellana, se bebió cada gota para después mimar la base del miembro, llevando cada testículo dentro de su boca. Con dos dedos, impulsó el plug al compás de cada lenta lamida. Oírle sollozar era embriagador. Era capaz de percibir cómo el anillo restringía el paso de la sangre, impidiendo que James culminase—. Delicioso... y mío. Completamente mío.

El dolor provocado por el mordisco en su nalga explotó como un fuego gozoso que reptó voraz por sus venas. Se arqueó al notar cómo el juguete era retirado, dejándole una sensación de vacío que fue sustituida con celeridad por una presencia caliente, mojada, liviana, que le empapaba con gentileza. Miró hacia arriba y observó aquella cabeza rubia entre sus muslos. Gritó hasta enronquecer al sentir cómo esa carne lasciva le penetraba, lamiendo, succionando, besando, _amando_ cuanto pudo alcanzar de su pasadizo. Las lágrimas de libidinosa frustración le hicieron corcovear contra ese rostro, impulsándose con violencia contra la lengua que le follaba sin descanso. Notaba los dedos de Draco clavándose en sus glúteos mientras los obscenos sonidos de aquel delicioso beso se elevaban, mezclándose con sus peticiones entrecortadas.

Sentir cómo se alejaba fue casi criminal. Apretó los brazos con fuerza, listo para obligarle a seguir con la tortura, cuando una boca caliente se adueñó de los escasos fragmentos de razón que su mente aún retenía. Draco sabía a sexo, a alguna olvidada esencia, oscura, terrenal y viril. Le hacía el amor a su boca con el abandono que le había enloquecido desde el primer instante en que, meses atrás, habían acabado copulando en ese mismo despacho, sobre esa misma mesa, como si el mundo a su alrededor hubiese dejado de importar. Draco le impulsó las rodillas hasta que reposaron sobre sus hombros sudados y, sin ceremonia, le penetró de una larga estocada.

—Mío... —jadeó, atrapando un último mordisco de la garganta de James, que se sostuvo como pudo. Le escuchó sollozar agradecido ante cada certero golpe de sus caderas. La sensación de tenerle a su alrededor era indescriptible—. Dímelo, James. Ahora mismo, dímelo mientras te jodo, tal y como a ti te gusta...

—¡Sí...! —aulló en respuesta, y el eco de los testículos golpeando sus nalgas magulladas le estremeció. Cada vez que el sonido se repetía, el goce estallaba más alto, más furioso—. ¡Sí... oh, Dios mío, sí, _fóllame_... Draco, soy tuyo...!

—Mío... —repitió, gruñendo, y empujó cada vez con más fuerza, sin importarle que los documentos que conservaba sobre la superficie estuviesen siendo inutilizados, ni que los gritos compartidos amenazasen con romper las protecciones instaladas desde el preciso instante en que el estudiante entró por la puerta. Nada era más importante que el lento lloriqueo que escapaba de aquellos preciosos labios carnosos y la sensación de la lúbrica estrechez que le acogía con entusiasmo.

Los latidos en su pelvis empezaron a rozar el punto del tormento. Con cada nuevo envite, su cuerpo suplicaba por llegar al clímax. Los estímulos le erizaban la piel en lentos ramalazos de magia que le ponían el vello de punta. Percibía cómo la verga de Draco se hinchaba, las gruesas venas moldeándose contra su apretado interior, estirándole más, cada vez más, partiéndole en dos; el más ínfimo roce se multiplicó, hiriente, ardiendo en sus entrañas. Fue una dura cabalgada: apenas lubricado, cada toque tomó una nueva dimensión. James clamó por el orgasmo, cada poro de su piel extenuado, ahíto de placer, rogaba por la paz que sólo vendría con el clímax. A pesar de tal tormento, amó cada una de las caricias y susurros que se prodigaron. Se cimbreó, buscando más de aquel contacto, perdido en el gris tormenta de los ojos de Draco. Hundió las uñas en su espalda, impulsándose contra el vientre lampiño, con su miembro hinchado goteando. Dolía; y se encontró disfrutando incluso de esa herida que parecía no tener principio ni final.

—Por favor... Oh, no puedo soportarlo más... —susurró, chupando el rastrojo invisible de vello que adornaba la barbilla del Slytherin—. Dámelo, Draco... tengo que correrme... no... no soy capaz... _no más..._

El hechizo se desvaneció mientras sus bocas se enlazaban de nuevo y la lengua de Draco le recorría el paladar con suavidad, lento, con infinito deleite. Se retiró del desquiciante calor de James y empujó con brutalidad. Sus pieles resbalaron la una sobre la otra; el olor fresco del jabón del muchacho empapándose de la esencia de su perfume. Un latido furioso y hondo les sobrepasó. Las pantorrillas del joven se endurecieron, mientras seguía montándole sin misericordia alguna, dejándole sobrellevar el orgasmo como pudiese con su glande estimulando una y otra vez aquel punto que tan bien conocía. Abrió los ojos para contemplarle con apasionado embeleso. No había nada en el mundo como James arrebatado y entregado al placer. Largos hilos de semen erupcionaron, empapándoles el pecho. El tibio esperma goteó por su cuello, salpicando hasta la barbilla del muchacho. Oírle musitar su nombre le robó el control sobre sus reacciones. Bramó, hundiendo la cabeza para morder, chupar y lamer aquellos restos salados que recorrían la garganta de su amante. Su ronroneo satisfecho le cegó y, con varios y furiosos impulsos, se corrió con dureza, con violentas oleadas que le dejaron sin aliento. El goce pintó su universo de miles de millones de chispazos brillantes, que nacían, morían y convergían concentrándose en un único punto, el caliente cuerpo de James Potter.

—Sobre tus rodillas, James —ordenó con la voz ronca. Su miembro se apartó del ano sonrojado, del que goteaba su semilla, escurriéndose por los muslos como perlas blancas enredadas en el vello cobrizo.

Temblaba, exhausto, pero siguió la orden con un gemido de anticipación. Agradeció el hechizo para hacer más cómoda la superficie donde reposaba. Dejó caer la cabeza sobre los brazos cruzados y, desde su posición, pudo apreciar el modo en que el cuerpo del hombre a su espalda brillaba a causa del sudor y del semen que no se había molestado en limpiar. El pene sonrosado aún estaba semi erecto y rezumando fluidos; con frustración, deseó llevarlo hasta su garganta para saborearlo a placer. Notó cómo los dedos de Draco separaban sus nalgas y después, prometedoras, las cálidas vaharadas de su aliento rozando su bien usada entrada.

—Hummm... Draco... —alentó, cerrando los párpados, mordiéndose el antebrazo para contener sin éxito el quejido lujurioso.

El primer lametón fue liviano, tentador, pidiendo permiso. Se dedicó a recoger cada gota que resbalaba por la entrepierna pelirroja, gruñendo de gula por el sabor, por el olor, por el simple placer de ver cómo el miembro de James respingaba con cada roce. Expuso el delicado anillo de músculos, aún dilatado y enrojecido, desbordado por los fluidos de la cópula. _Hermoso._ Sus pulgares lo abrieron mientras se hundía en esa apetecible cueva, la nariz enterrada en medio de los aterciopelados glúteos que derramaban almizcle, intoxicándole de pasión. Su garganta vibró mientras le succionaba, la lengua se sumergió en la carne del joven recogiendo los restos de semen, paladeando las pruebas de su orgasmo. Perdió la noción del tiempo mientras devoraba a James, dejándose guiar por los lamentos cada vez más necesitados del becario. Los aguijonazos en su entrepierna le enardecieron y, para cuando se separó del músculo palpitante, los labios le hormigueaban y el pene le latía, pidiéndole consuelo. Apresó la verga enhiesta del estudiante y ronroneó, mordisqueándole la espalda.

—Fóllame, James... —dictó con un susurro hambriento—, es tu turno.

Acabaron enredados en el sofá, con James a su espalda empalándole una y otra vez mientras le masturbaba con violencia, canturreándole palabras obscenas en el oído. Su cuerpo sudoroso apretado contra el de Draco, los labios llenos rogando por los suyos. Eyaculó con fuerza, bañando la mano del joven que, con dos desesperados envites, llenó a su vez sus entrañas en largas y ardientes oleadas. Nunca en su vida había disfrutado tanto de un cumpleaños.

* * *

—De modo que no pudiste evitar la escena del atrio —se quejó, juguetón, besando el cuello de su amante, que rió mientras le ceñía contra su pecho—. ¿Era necesario que me regañaras...?

—Ajá... tienes que aprender de tus mayores —respondió de buen humor, apartando un mechón de rico tono cobrizo. Seguían desnudos, pero ya limpios y algo más descansados. El té se sirvió mientras permanecían recostados. Los largos miembros nervudos del pelirrojo encerrándole. Sus blandos genitales frotándole la cadera.

—Cielos... ¿qué es eso de _tus mayores_...? —susurró en su oído, rozándole el cuello con la nariz—. Eres espléndido y lo sabes, Draco. No inflaré más tu ego repitiéndolo.

—¿Estás bien, verdad? —preguntó Draco girando el rostro para examinarle con seriedad.

—Claro... fantástico —asintió. Enarcando una ceja, una pícara sonrisa iluminó sus facciones. James tenía el perfil clásico y la mandíbula fuerte y hendida de su padre, pero su complexión era más parecida a la de sus tíos. Se estiró como un gatazo de ojos melosos antes de rodearle con un gesto mimoso—. ¿Y tú...?

—Me dolerá el culo durante toda la semana, si es eso lo que querías saber —bromeó, tendiéndole la taza de infusión, con limón y sin azúcar.

—Hummm... —musitó, besando el hombro de Draco, donde un mordisco enrojecido destacaba en la pálida piel—. Puedo cuidarte, si quieres... ya lo sabes...

—Es tu cumpleaños, James... debes disfrutarlo cuanto puedas. —Recordó que en el primer cajón tenía algo para él. Se levantó con agilidad, ignorando las punzadas en la parte baja de la espalda. No bromeaba cuando afirmó que le sentiría dentro durante mucho tiempo. Pero aquel era un dulcísimo dolor. Rescató el delgado objeto y se lo tendió—. No puedes quejarte... éste sí es el último, ya estás lo bastante mimado... _señor Potter_.

—¡No tenías por qué hacerlo, Draco! —objetó, pero sus dedos dejaron la taza ya vacía sobre la mesa y, con expresión dichosa, rasgó el elegante envoltorio de papel azul cobalto. En el estuche de terciopelo gris oscuro descansaba un juego de llaves que tenían pocas personas en el mundo mágico.

Los labios inflamados del estudiante temblaron un instante antes de depositar la cajita sobre el cristal. Irguiéndose, se acercó hasta su rubio amante que, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, esperaba indolente y en apariencia ajeno a su desnudez.

—Sabes que eres encantador ¿verdad? —empezó James, enredó los dedos en los mechones plateados y, sin preámbulos, devoró aquella boca que tanto placer le proporcionaba.

Jadeaban suavemente cuando se apartaron el uno del otro. El mercurio jaspeado de los ojos de Draco chispeaba de satisfacción.

—Y tú que no puedo dejar que esa información salga de este despacho... ¿qué sería de mi reputación...?

James asintió entre risas, capturando las enjutas caderas de Draco, que se frotaba con abandono contra la entrepierna que de nuevo despertaba con hambrienta lascivia.

—Tranquilo... —aseguró, subyugado por la belleza de esos inmensos ojos plomizos—. Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo. Pero por desgracia todo tiene un precio...

Paseando la palma por la aterciopelada espalda del joven, se dejó arrastrar por la lujuria; _que cojones_, existían hechizos que le dejarían como nuevo cuando acabasen. No todos los días un mago tenía a un hombre como aquel entre sus piernas, dispuesto a todo.

—Pagaré gustoso... —afirmó. Acunando una de sus nalgas, le acercó—. Tenga el precio que tenga...

—Qué poco Slyhterin por tu parte, Draco... —suspiró, atrapando el tierno lóbulo, que procedió a mordisquear—. ¿Sea lo que sea...?

—¿Qué puedo decir, James...? Sacas lo peor de mí —Con una sonrisa le instó a seguirle; de pronto, la idea de tomar una ducha los dos juntos era de lo más irresistible.

* * *

Las recepciones de primavera eran un evento que nadie que quisiera ser recordado entre lo más selecto de la sociedad mágica, inglesa e internacional, quería perderse. Instauradas y creadas por Draco como una velada benéfica para aquellos sectores más necesitados de ayuda, ahora habían pasado a convertirse en un acto oficial. Que el Ministro recién reelegido hubiese hablado en algunas ocasiones con verdadero agrado de esas fiestas, sólo había acabado por dar el respaldo que necesitaban para ganar en prestigio.

El salón del hotel Vanderbilt refulgía, iluminado por cientos de velas, cuando el Ministro hizo acto de presencia, acompañado por la mayor parte de su familia, dando comienzo así a la cena y el baile de gala. Draco, en su papel de Jefe de Protocolo, era el encargado de que todo estuviese perfecto. Dirigía al pequeño ejército de empleados con la dureza que más de un general hubiese envidiado. Gawain se le acercó, luciendo una túnica de gala que le hacía parecer todavía más rechoncho. Con eficiencia, enumeró los puntos que tenía encargados de controlar a su alrededor.

—Bien... —asintió, calmado al fin. Paseó su mirada por la sala donde los diferentes grupos charlaban, intentando, sin mucho éxito, acercarse hasta la zona donde la máxima figura del Gobierno inglés tomaba una copa de champán. El tipo era legendario por su nobleza y rectitud, pero también por lo poco que se prodigaba en actos de aquella naturaleza—. Una hora y media y la cena será servida.

Deambuló durante un buen rato, cerciorándose de que sus órdenes se cumplían a rajatabla mientras conversaba sobre todo y sobre nada con algunos invitados.

—Draco. —Una mano extendida que aceptó con agrado. Los ojos verdes eran los mismos que recordaba de sus años en Hogwarts—. De nuevo un trabajo impecable, gracias.

—De nada, señor Ministro —respondió, cordial—. Es mi obligación.

—Llámame Harry, por favor, después de treinta y cuatro años las formalidades sobran, ¿no crees?

—Gracias entonces... Harry —asintió. Potter seguía conservando su buen aspecto habitual. Entregó la copa y sostuvo otra, examinándole con una amabilidad que aún le sorprendía.

—¿Y qué tal lo está llevando James? —indagó. El aludido permanecía cerca, una media sonrisa bailoteaba en sus labios, que horas después seguían pareciendo recién besados. Draco se preguntó si podrían escabullirse y dar buena cuenta de la _suite_ que había reservado con antelación.

—Papá, por Merlín —se quejó, riendo dentro de su propio vaso de cóctel—. Parece que aún estamos en el colegio. Soy un adulto y...

—Lo sé... lo sé —acotó Harry—, ya tienes veinte años... —dijo, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—James es toda una promesa... —aseguró, sorbiendo despacio la bebida que sostenía. Sonrió ante el ligero rubor impreso en aquellos pómulos dorados. Los ojos color avellana brillaron al detenerse en los de Draco.

—Le he recomendado que siga todos y cada uno de tus consejos si quiere ser el mejor —comentó Harry, palmeándole el hombro—. Ahora os dejo, quiero desaparecer antes que esa horrible señora Paddington me pida que baile con ella una vez más. Draco, un placer.

—Gracias y ve tranquilo, no hay un alumno más aplicado que James, puedo jurarlo...

Con un último saludo, Potter se despidió, ajeno al intercambio mudo entre Draco y su primogénito.

—Algún día... señor Director del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional y Protocolo, seré yo quien le enseñe alguna que otra lección —murmuró en su oído.

—¿Lo prometes...? —Estudió la sala con atención, cerciorándose de que nadie les prestaba especial atención—. Ciento tres, dentro de dos horas y media. Tú, yo y una botella del mejor champán que el oro puede pagar.

—Esta vez... tú llevarás mi regalo —asintió antes de alejarse. La ternura de esos labios prometía una larga noche de innombrables placeres.

Acabando su copa, Draco contempló el cadencioso caminar de su amante, que se alejaba deambulando con confianza entre la concurrencia. No por nada era el brillante primogénito del mago más importante de la presente época. Y era suyo. Observando cómo se apartaba de la cara un mechón sedoso, se dijo que, definitivamente, adoraba a los pelirrojos.

_Nox..._

* * *

.


End file.
